


Biting Love

by BeepBoop260



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, biting kink, vampire ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Ferdinand not only inherited his family name but also some of his blood's vampiric nature and being away from home doesn't give him the opportunity to feed as easilyaka I like vampires and for some reason ferdinand being a vampire and hubert being into that is really good





	Biting Love

**Author's Note:**

> idk i was inspired by a thing i saw about vampire ferdinand and now here we are
> 
> ignored a lot of like,,, canon stuff about backstories but whatever it's horny for vampires hours here

Hubert had been sent on a mission. He was to visit the Aegir household and bring back the man that’d be the other advisor to Lady Edelgard. Hubert had heard rumors that the Aegir bloodline had some… strange qualities, but he knew it couldn’t be anything he can’t handle. 

Hubert stepped out of the carriage into the mid-morning sun and looked at the Aegir mansion. All was quiet except for the rustle of the wind in the trees as Hubert walked and knocked upon the dark wooden doors. He stood quietly as a servant answered and showed him to the meeting room before quickly taking their leave, slightly intimidated by Hubert’s daunting aura. Hubert sat in one of the lavishly cushioned chairs, proper posture, and his hands folded neatly on his lap as he waited. He let his eyes wander around the room, noticing the only source of lighting were the lamps placed around the room. There were windows, but they were covered with heavy curtains that let none of the daylight in. 

It wasn’t long before the door opened and in came the man Hubert had been sent to retrieve for Lady Edelgard. He stood tall and proud and definitely had the air of a noble about him. Hubert stood and bowed. “I am Hubert Von Vestra, sent by Lady Edelgard Von Hresvelg to bring you into her services” Hubert straightened up and got a good proper look at his soon-to-be fellow advisor. Sunset colored hair that had a slight wave to it and similarly colored eyes. The man bowed back. “I am Ferdinand Von Aegir, and I am honored to be given this opportunity” Hubert observed Ferdinand closely as he straightened back up. Nothing seemed obviously out of the ordinary with him, perhaps the rumors about the Aegir family had simply been rumors and nothing more. 

They sat down and began to discuss Ferdinand’s role. Hubert noted Ferdinand’s cocky nature, but he did seem to want to do the job right. 

It was on the ride back to the capital when Hubert thought he noticed something off. Ferdinand spoke clearly and proudly and Hubert swore he saw flashes of sharp canines behind his pretty smile at times, but he kept his observations to himself for the time being. 

They reached the capital safe and sound and Ferdinand was promptly set up for his job as royal advisor. Hubert sought Ferdinand out regularly to exchange ideas and such with each other, the two usually disagreeing on at least one subject matter per meeting. Hubert wanted to make sure Ferdinand was taking his job seriously as a fellow advisor to the future emperor, but he was also very curious as to what secrets may lie behind Ferdinand’s handsome smile. 

It started happening a month and a half after Ferdinand took up residence in the capital. At first it was Hubert noticing Ferdinand seemed more tired, his speech less pronounced and his body motions less snappy. Then it progressed with Ferdinand staying inside and away from windows whenever the sun was out and only venturing outside once the moon had risen. 

Hubert had theories, however, only one of them made enough sense for him to really hold onto, despite it being highly unlikely if it weren’t for the signs Ferdinand had already shown. Hubert wanted to test his theory. 

He went in the late evening. Moonlight streamed through the windows in the halls as Hubert walked. He knocked on Ferdinand’s door and heard shuffling before the door cracked open. Familiar orange eyes peered at him but they looked tired, worn out. “Good evening, Ferdinand” Hubert said with his usual lack of emotion. “Ah! Good evening, Hubert!” Ferdinand’s eyes opened up more and he straightened his posture, but Hubert could still sense his weariness. “May I come in?” Hubert stood silently, expectantly. “I’d like to discuss something with you” “Oh, of course” Ferdinand opened the door fully, Hubert able to fully see Ferdinand in his current condition. He certainly didn’t have the same air of properness about him at the moment, he was dressed in his usual attire but it looked to be put on in a more sloppy manner. 

Hubert stepped into the room and let his eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting, only a few low-burning candles lay around the room. The two sat down across from each other at the small table in the corner of the room, Hubert sitting with his usual straight backed posture, and Ferdinand was trying to do the same, but he slouched slightly from his apparent exhaustion. Hubert began with the matter at hand “You’ve been particularly absent as of late, I was wondering as to why that was. It’s quite important that you attend meetings and such around here, especially as someone with the job of royal advisor”. “Ah, w-well, I suppose I’m having a bit of trouble adjusting fully to life here in the royal castle, b-but! I can assure you I’ll have things… sorted out… soon…” Ferdinand’s focus was slipping as Hubert reclined in his seat, taking a more relaxed position, but what Ferdinand was especially focused on was that Hubert unbuttoned the topmost button on his jacket before slightly tugging at the collar exposing a bit of skin. “Is something the matter, Ferdinand?” There was no concern in Hubert’s voice or on his face, in fact, he looked more smug than anything. 

Ferdinand felt his mouth salivating at just the tease of skin from Hubert, but he tried to snap himself back into a proper composure. “N-nothing. As I was saying…” Ferdinand lost focus once more as Hubert undid the next button on his jacket and again tugged at his clothing to expose more skin. “Hmm. You know, Ferdinand, I had heard rumors about the Aegir bloodline. Rumors of something not quite human about your family” Hubert undid one more button before tilting his head to the side and propping it up with his hand, exposing his neck. “O-oh? I’ve heard whispers of such rumors but I’ve never paid them much mind” Ferdinand spoke with his eyes slowly becoming half lidded and his body slouching in his chair more as his gaze was locked onto Hubert’s exposed neck. “The details of rumors suggest that those in your family that bare crests tend to be a bit vampiric in nature” Hubert looked at Ferdinand knowingly and watched as Ferdinand’s eyes went wide and he straightened up in his seat again. “Oh! I-I can assure you such accusations are false!” Ferdinand looked nervous and a bit fidgety now as he tried to look Hubert in the face so his lie would be more convincing but his eyes always came back to look at Hubert’s neck. They sat there for a moment, quiet. Ferdinand finally got himself to snap out of his trance and stood up sharply. “I-if that’s all you came here to discuss, then I guess you can get going. It’s getting a bit late”. “I suppose you’re right” Hubert stood casually and adjusted his clothing, but not buttoning up his jacket quite yet. 

Ferdinand stepped away from the table and next he knew Hubert’s hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back first into the wall, pinning him there. The sudden, rough contact knocked the wind out of him and his mouth opened to quickly catch his breath while also giving Hubert a good opportunity to get a look at the fangs he hid in his mouth. “H-Hubert!?” Ferdinand struggled for a moment before he felt Hubert press his body against his own. The height difference between the two left Ferdinand’s mouth perfectly level with Hubert’s neck.

Hubert chuckled softly as he felt Ferdinand’s heavy, open-mouthed breathing against his neck. “I’d prefer if you didn’t droll on my clothing, that would be a little difficult to explain” Hubert spoke flatly even as he felt Ferdinand’s mouth graze against his skin. “Well? I thought this would be good enough sign to you that you have my full permission to bite me” There was slightly amusement in his voice. “I-it’s just I’ve never actually bitten anyone… I was always given what I needed when I needed it” Ferdinand’s cheeks were flushed red both at the idea of biting someone and also how unbelievably close Hubert was to him. “Hmph, you really are a pampered noble. You should be grateful that I’m not opposed to the idea of you doing this to me, even more grateful that I approached you about this before you passed out from exhaustion” 

Hubert pushed himself against Ferdinand a tiny bit more and that seemed enough to get Ferdinand to finally put his fangs on his neck. He could feel Ferdinand’s hesitation but finally he bit in. Hubert felt his body relax slightly at the pinch of teeth digging into him, he also felt Ferdinand’s hands wrapping around him, holding him close.

The feeling of teeth against his neck went away as Ferdinand pulled away panting softly. Hubert took a step back and felt slightly lightheaded but in his mind that was worth it. “Hubert… Thank you” Ferdinand looked nervous but he definitely looked more alert and aware than before. “You were becoming too tired to do anything and I couldn’t have Lady Edelgard be slowed down because her other advisor doesn’t know how to feed himself away from home” Hubert spoke bluntly as he buttoned his jacket back up, hiding the obvious bite mark on his pale neck. “This might have also been for… slightly  _ personal  _ reasons too, but I won’t elaborate on that” He passed Ferdinand as he made his way for the door and took his leave, but Ferdinand swore he saw a bit of blush on Hubert’s face as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> thank your for reading! it's been a long while since I've written anything so this was fun!  
I just love vampires a lot Aight


End file.
